Upgrade
Upgrade is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. 'Appearance' Upgrade has black skin with green lines that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, he has green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. Upgrade1.PNG|Upgrade in the original series Upgrade UA.PNG|Upgrade in Ultimate Alien 'Powers and Abilities' Upgrade can reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. Upgrade's internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. He can upgrade a device in more than one way, giving it different appearances each time he merges, as shown in Heroes United, where he upgraded the Smack Hands twice, with different appearances and upgrades each time. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. He can also merge with organic life, as long as there is non-organic elements, as was the case with Rojo and Rex. Upgrade can fire a laser beam from his eye. Upgrade can form simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially possess a machine to enhance his lasers. Upgrade can phase through metal and technology. Upgrade can survive in a vacuum. Upgrade can reform after being blasted, as shown in Midnight Madness after being shot by police and was shown to be able to gently float in air similar to a parachute in Secrets. 'Weaknesses' Upgrade cannot possess natural creatures. Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal) as shown in Tourist Trap when he was battling the Megawhatt. Being made of metal, Upgrade's body can be affected by magnetic fields. Ben 10 *Upgrade first appeared in Permanent Retirement, stopping some thieves. *In Tourist Trap, Upgrade failed to defeat the Megawhatts. *In The Alliance, Upgrade defeats Rojo. *In Last Laugh, Upgrade defeats the Circus Freaks. *In Side Effects, Upgrade stopped a thief. *In Secrets, Upgrade played with Gwen's laptop. Upgrade appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, he defeated some of Vilgax's drones and saves Max from Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Upgrade failed to defeat the Great One. *In Framed, Upgrade was used by Kevin to try to throw a cable car into the sea. *In Gwen 10, Upgrade is used by Max to escape Vilgax and by Gwen to merge with her laptop to increase it's processing speed. *In Grudge Match, Upgrade freed the prisoners from the Megacruiser. *In They Lurk Below, Upgrade escapes the Cyber Squids with Gwen and Edwin. *In Back With a Vengeance, Upgrade appeared when Ben unlocked the Master Control. *In Ben 10,000 (episode), Upgrade battles an alternate timeline Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Upgrade stole a giant clock while sleepwalking. *In Game Over, Upgrade cheated on a Sumo Slammer game and accidentally trapped himself and Gwen in the game. Upgrade later defeated Kenko and freed himself and Gwen from the game. *In Under Wraps, Upgrade defeated the Mummy. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, Upgrade traveled into space and battled Dr. Vicktor. *In Divided We Stand, Upgrade battled Dr. Animo's Mutant Squid. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Upgrade battled the Road Crew. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Upgrade appeared and destroyed a alien tank with Gwen's help. *In Radio Dazed, Upgrade accidentally broke a radio. Ultimate Alien *Upgrade was re-unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Upgrade merged with Rex. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Tourist Trap'' (accidental transformation) *''The Alliance'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (used by Kevin) *''Grudge Match'' *''Gwen 10 (by Max)'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Ben 10,000'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Midnight Madness'' (sleepwalking) *''Game Over'' (x2) *''Under Wraps'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Benmummy) *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''Divided We Stand'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens' 'Ben 10 Shorts' *''Radio Dazed'' 'Specials' *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first re-appearance) Comics & Manga *FusionFall Manga Online Games *''Krakken Attack'' *''Battle Ready'' *''Upgrade Space Battle'' 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *In the FusionFall game files, Upgrade can be seen as a nano. 'See Also' *Upgrade Gallery *Upgrade Suit (the suit that he fused with Rex) *Upgrade Videos Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Aliens Category:Nanotechnology